


触犯底线

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Mafia AU, basic everyone
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 我也有一些悔过。





	触犯底线

01  
空气像是被烤化了，黏连成一整片，包裹住每个人，每一次呼吸都是从中硬生生撕扯下一大块来，囫囵吞下，却都噎在了嗓子里。尼克出了一身汗，汗水黏黏糊糊地渗进衬衫里。他勾住领带，小心地往外拽了拽，带起一阵热气贴着皮肤钻进衣服里。他太久没回来，差点就忘了泽西的夏天如此闷热而潮湿，憋得人胸闷。  
现在他被困在这股热流中，那些跟着这闷热一同被他装作早已抛在脑后的东西，也就都肆意地、一股脑地涌了上来，尼克干涩地咽下一口唾液，企图压下从胃底涌上来的恶心，却没什么太大用处，他摇下车窗，缓缓呼出一口气，把胳膊架车窗上，倚过去，等着凑上下一股微弱的热风。他等着哪个跑腿的过来开门。吉普从来不会让警卫亭空着，但现在看来，吉普也不会再背着手溜达出来了，是不是？  
尼克想知道现在是谁坐在那间阴暗书房的高背扶手椅上，反正不是弗兰奇，他能隐约听到弗兰奇低低的歌声，唱着那些吉普绝对会多给五十块的柔情曲子，吉普还听哭过一回，他把一张十块对半撕开，给了弗兰奇一半。这是个荣誉，一张有求必应的票子。谁能想到呢？  
这些年里，他和弗兰奇还会时不时见一面，一起喝喝酒、抽抽烟，谈上一两句弗兰奇的乐队和尼克的妻女，他听弗兰奇提起过一个鲍比，小屁孩一个，但是弗兰奇却觉得他们能成个事儿，说吉普已经点头了。尼克哼哼着笑了一声，“吉普点头了。”放在一周前，这兴许还有用，但现在……  
尼克拍拍裤兜，这才想起来烟在另一套便装里，他趴过去拉开副驾驶的储物柜，却只翻出来一串避孕套。他“啪”地合上柜子，一抬眼，瞧见乔屁颠屁颠地跑了过来。  
这么多年了，这小矮子还是像个跑腿的。  
“有烟吗？”乔隔着铁门探出半个身子，尼克抬手拍了拍他的脸蛋，乔呲牙咧嘴地做了个鬼脸，把身子缩了回去，从外套内兜里掏出一包烟扔给尼克，“你现在都不带烟了？纽约让你成圣人了还是怎么的？”尼克摇着头笑了。  
乔坐进副驾驶的位置，尼克没急着开车，叼上一根烟后，扭过头盯着乔看。乔被他看得心底发毛，耸着肩膀，把两只小胖手举过头顶，“难道我挡你视线了？需要我坐到后面去吗？[1] ”尼克笑了出来，抬起手，使了点劲，扇过乔的后脑勺，之后一脚踩下油门。  
“我还等着在电影院里看见你这张小脸呢。”乔已经下车了。尼克透过车门看到乔掉过头来，他一手撑在车门上，身子探下来，“别太过分了，你知道吉普不同意。我现在有了个稳定的营生。”乔垂着眼睛看向地面，他又在用脚蹭地面了，尼克凑过身子，胳膊撑在副驾驶的椅背上。“吉普现在不会再不同意了，是不是？”  
乔猛地抬起头，瞪向尼克，“尊敬，尼克，尊敬。你真的什么都不懂了吗？”乔向身后看了一圈，然后蹲在了地上，凑近尼克，“听着，尼克，”他扭过头往地上吐了口口水，尼克盯着乔，乔的视线却游离在方向盘、挡风玻璃、坐垫，任何其他东西上。“乔。”他压着嗓子喊了一声，乔这才终于对上他的视线，“吉普被自家人从背后捅刀子了，你懂吗？家族里有只耗子[2]，这是唯一的解释。他在弗兰奇跟前被人杀了……”尼克等着他接着说下去，“不会是弗兰奇的，谁都知道这个。但除了他，谁都不安全。你懂吗？”  
尼克还在等着乔继续说，但乔却打定主意住了嘴。尼克意识到他确实是太久没回来了，一旦一只脚踩进了水坑里，鞋永远就湿了，他之前一直这么认为，但现在看来，他其实早就干干净净、漂漂亮亮地走开了。  
“汤米说你到了就直接去找他。”乔站起来，小跑过去打开了驾驶座的车门。尼克眨眨眼，一时没反应过来，他有多长时间没有回泽西，就有多长时间没听到“汤米”这个名字，他甚至都没有再想起他。在纽约，没人说起汤米·德维托，一个混黑帮的，出了他那半亩三分地，就只是个无名之辈。弗兰奇也从不和尼克说起汤米，就好像这个人从来不存在一般。  
尼克以为自己再听到这个名字会火冒三丈，会恶心反胃，会心酸难过，但这些他都没有。他没有感觉到任何东西，只是愣在了原地，不知道乔之后又说了什么，就好像周遭都退后到视线之外。  
汤米是片沼泽，毫无美感，乱糟糟的，腐臭混在热气中往外散，引来傻头傻脑的生物陷进去。陷进去就很难再爬出来了，泥浆会裹住你的腿，把你往里吸，直到连腰埋住，惊恐和挣扎只会让情况更加糟糕，混着石子的泥水冲进你的鼻腔和嗓子，石头的棱角滑坡体内细嫩的表皮，泥土中混进血腥味，把你噎得死死的。用不了多久，你浑身的血液就都涌到了脑袋里，眼睛充血而红肿，耳鸣尖锐而持久，一旦到了这一步，你就永远困在沼泽中了。  
尼克也曾经是傻头傻脑的。  
最开始的那天也是像今天这样热得上不来气，尼克从学校跑了出来，无所事事地靠着墙站在街角的阴凉里发呆，突然看到加埃塔诺[3]和他兄弟追着一个胖小子从他身边跑过，还有一个他不认识的孩子踉踉跄跄地落在最后面。  
所有孩子都认识加埃塔诺，但没人敢和他拧着来，不但因为他脾气爆，更因为他兄弟有一把偷来的手枪。  
尼克不紧不慢地跑了两步，跟着他们，最后停在了街角，再往前走就没有阴凉了。  
他半是可怜，半是好笑地看着胖小子一边气喘吁吁地往前跑，一边紧张兮兮地扭头往后看，左脚拌右脚，他一下子摔在了地上。加埃塔诺扑上去，拉着胖子的领子把他从地上拽了起来。那孩子像是个皮球，在地上滚了一圈，被衬衫领子勒得脸发紫。加埃塔诺的兄弟，尼克听说他现在也叫自己尼克，尼克·德维托，应该是这个名字，他一拳打在小胖子的肚子上，拳头陷进肥肉里，尼克看得一阵恶心，但加埃塔诺却咧着嘴笑了起来，他甩手把胖子扔到了旁边，小胖子下巴着地，没稳住，倒向一侧，半边脸蹭在地上，尼克看到他的鼻血流了一脸。  
尼克也不知道街上原本有没有人，但就算有，怕是也没人会来插手。这种情况不算少见，一群孩子教训另一个孩子。没人愿意管这种破事，大人都默认孩子们有自己的一套法则，但其实这一套和大人的那一套也没什么区别。  
要不有钱，要不能打。又有钱又能打的就是头儿。  
加埃塔诺就是个头儿，他拉拢一群意大利人在学校附近哄骗上下学的犹太人和爱尔兰人赌博，他大张旗鼓地作弊，总是庄家赢，手法一点也不巧妙，但就总是有家里有钱，闲得没事做的二傻子把自己的午饭前扔给他，要是没午钱了，就再玩最后一局，加埃塔诺总是允许多赊一次账。  
加埃塔诺的赊账说白了就是高利贷，根本还不起。  
加埃塔诺和尼克·德维托掏了胖子的兜，抽出一两张给了一直跟在后面的小屁孩，剩下的加埃塔诺朝着他兄弟点了点头，然后揣进了自己兜里。  
尼克看到后来就腻了，想着要不干脆去打台球，却突然感觉有人拉住了他的胳膊，他还来不及回过身，就被人压在脖子推在了墙上，他垂着眼睛向下看，发现是加埃塔诺正凶狠地瞪着自己。“你他妈的一直看什么呢？”尼克下意识地想要耸耸肩，却压根动不了，他舔舔嘴唇，含含糊糊地说了句什么，尼克现在也记不清了，但他记得加埃塔诺突然就笑了起来，仰着头，黑色的卷发黏在他脸上。加埃塔诺松开抵着尼克的胳膊，顺手撸了把头发，一缕缕的卷发从他指缝间前后滑落，说不出原因的色情。尼克舔了舔嘴角，抑制住狠狠抓上一把加埃塔诺头发的冲动，他想要拉着他的头发，让他向后仰过头去，露出整个脖子。  
突然那个小屁孩和尼克·德维托都跑了起来，“有条子！”尼克听到小屁孩尖声尖气地喊道，尼克还没反应过来，加埃塔诺就已经一把抓住他，拉着他一起跑进了另一条小巷。  
他们没跑多远就听到一声闷闷的枪声，加埃塔诺停住脚，看了眼尼克，“操他妈的！”加埃塔诺放开一直抓着尼克手腕的手，朝着枪响的方向跑了过去。  
尼克现在突然很好奇，如果自己当时没有跟着加埃塔诺一起跑回去，他现在还会站在这书房门口吗？  
半开半合的百叶窗把房间分割成明暗相间的条条横格。阳光一旦照射进屋里，就会被飘散在半空中的灰尘搅浑，不再透亮。阴暗的地方依旧阴暗，明亮的地方却脏兮兮的。尼克站在门口，一道阳光打在他脸上。从窗下看过整间书房，他正好在最远处，就好像他也是这屋里家具的一部分，只不过是高高地立了起来，而汤米站在角落里，不受阳光和灰尘颗粒的打扰，整个人淹没在阴影里，反倒像是一个悄声入侵的外人。尼克听到汤米低声吩咐查理找来汉克，用意大利语骂汉克是个猪狗不如的混蛋。乔扭过脸，对着尼克扮了个苦相，然后蹭着查理的肩膀凑到汤米耳旁，汤米这才抬眼看向门口，尼克终于对上他的视线。  
之前是一片寂静，现在是万物纷扰。  
尼克听到自己吞咽唾液时“咕咚”一声，听到查理拿起帽子时，布料相互摩擦发出的“沙沙”声，听到院子里弗兰奇唱完最后一个音，他在稀稀拉拉的掌声中轻声说“谢谢”；他最后听到汤米转过身，鞋跟磕在地板上，一声沉闷的“嘭”。查理走过自己时，举起帽子，点头示意；乔在查理背后指指他，做出“卡莱罗”的口型；汤米让乔也出去，乔耸耸肩，跟在查理·卡莱罗身后关上了门。  
而这些，都在他感到汤米的视线黏在自己身上后，融入了夏日汗津津的白噪音中。  
汤米眯着眼睛，从头到脚地仔细端详他，尼克能感到汤米绷紧了浑身上下的每一根神经和每一束肌肉，像是头野兽。他知道他在压抑自己，却说不清他是想要进攻还是逃跑，矛盾促成了折中反应，野兽呲着牙，瞪大了眼睛，从嗓子里憋出“呜呜”的吼声威胁眼前的猎物或敌人，同时却也绷紧了后腿，重心后移，准备好随时掉头撤退。  
局势或许只僵持了一两秒，或许他们就这么无言地盯着对方看了几小时。他摸不清汤米的眼神，这让他出了一身冷汗，衬衫不再黏在身上，热气也感觉阴冷阴冷的。他回避开汤米的眼神，转而看向手里的烟头，他最后吸了一口，把烟如数咽了下去，有些辣嗓子。他摇摇头，走过去把烟头掐灭在桌上的烟灰缸里。汤米却没有放过他，等到尼克再站直的时候，汤米已经走了过来，他拉过他的大臂，把尼克拽进自己怀里。汤米的身子也很僵硬，但他们紧贴着，好像是要证明些什么，尼克犹豫地抬起手，轻轻拍了拍汤米的后背。汤米在尼克耳边缓缓呼出一口气，撤回身子，他转身时拍拍尼克的脸蛋儿，却什么话都没说，安静地回到了他的角落里，低头点上一根烟。他深深吸入一口眼，像是尼克记忆中的那样，一口气吸到底，脸颊都瘪了进去。汤米然后抬起头来，不紧不慢地吐出一圈烟雾，把他整个人都包裹了起来。  
透过烟雾，他仍在盯着尼克看。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]一般黑手党要处刑一个家族内部成员的时候，两个处刑人之间会像是交换暗号一样地说这句话，而被处刑的人一般安排在驾驶员的位置上。  
>  [2]黑手党内对叛徒的称呼，其实也是rat这个单词的一个常规用法。  
>  [3]弗兰奇的妈妈管汤米叫的加埃塔诺，应该是他的原名。


End file.
